Fatal Memories
by Just Mystical
Summary: After a heated argument, Tifa leaves... Then something hits her and the pain she feels falls into the past. CloTi, FFVII. R&R! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Darkness**

Kalm, as the name sounded was supposed to be a tranquil place for all inhabitants. A loud voice in one of the flats situated in Kalm broke the tranquility and the warm silence that roamed around the small town. Anger in the voice was apparent, and the rage that burned within the tone used was enough to set a house on fire. As two mature figures stood immobile, one leaning forward and shouting in fury, the other stationary and silent, nearby occupants could hear the argument, but chose wisely to ignore it.

"How long are you going to put your life on hold Cloud? How much longer are you going to wait? Do you think she will come back to life if you keep living life this way?" A brunette with brown eyes questioned in a patronizing way. She allowed her eyes to scan the blonde spiky haired young man and sighed, losing some of her anger.

As all the pent up breath left her petite body, her shoulders automatically slumped forward. "She's dead Cloud… Aeris is dead." She whispered her voice full of pain. She understood why he was acting the way he did, but she couldn't bear it anymore. Enough was enough.

The rage that was within her had cooled down, falling into a small flicker as an unsettling silence pass through the house where both people were standing. The brunette backed down a little as she waited for a reply. Cloud, who was speechless at first, felt a sudden rush of fury run within him. It was his turn to speak and he looked her squarely in the face. Her words had cut his raw wounds open, and he knew she was trying to help him but he couldn't resist the thought that she, like many others were sticking their noses into places that wasn't any of their business.

Clenching his right gloved hand into a tight fist, Cloud's jaw flexed in a deadly manner, his eyes never leaving hers, presenting to her the anger he felt.

"It's none of your business," He murmured and turned his back to her in a cold way.

That sentence seemed to have frozen the entire atmosphere for a moment and then suddenly, the tiny flicker of rage that still writhed within the woman alighted as she turned away to the door. With her back facing his, she spoke in a barely managed calm tone, "None of my business?" She repeated irritably then answered her own inquiry. "Yes, you're right. Nothing is any of my business because you've got everything under control right?" She gave a cold snicker, unable to conceal her irritation. "In fact, every living soul in this world seems to have everything under control except me!" She yelled, finally losing some of her cool.

She took in a few breaths, and attempted to count to ten, hoping to regain some of her patience and lose some of her anger. She had barely reached number 2 before she started shouting again. The words that came to her mind, and exited her mouth was just too hard to keep pent up deep inside.

"Look at you for instance Cloud. You're choosing to starve yourself, to watch those flowers planted in the back garden grow, afterwards when you feel like it, you ride away for hours or days without so much as an explanation. You _choose_ to do all this, you've got _choices_ Cloud. Me? I haven't any choice in what I want, nor do I have a say. I didn't choose to hurt, I didn't choose to watch you become like this. I didn't have a choice! I can't do anything but watch as you hurt yourself; I have no control over my life because you're my life. You're a part of me… I have no control! All I can do is watch as my life comes tumbling down while you throw your life away making these stupid choices on purpose!" Tifa shouted.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "I can't handle anymore, I can't stand to watch you suffer and push me away when I'm trying to help you. So I'm going to move on and let you live the life you want. Nothing is my concern anymore; you've made that abundantly clear." Tifa said in a low, barely audible voice.

She stepped towards the door, reaching for the door handle. As the door swung open and the fresh night air came rushing into her face, the woman exchanged her last few words. "Goodbye Cloud, there's nothing left for me." Came her voice in a whisper. She exited the house, with the thud of the door closing behind her.

As Tifa's footsteps slipped further and further away, Cloud stood still, unable to move. He was drowned in her words. Her shouts and sentences blocking every pore on his body, bringing a part of him back to life. Each and every single word she said echoed through his head, sending a funny tingling sensation running through his entire body. But Cloud ignored it all. Thinking that his own misery was far worse than Tifa's, he brushed her words and misery aside and trudged to his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa sniffed, she didn't want to cry but tears filled her eyes and poured over her cheeks. She was angry at herself for caring so much for Cloud. Now after all that she had done for him, he left her feeling this way, so cold and so helpless. Having no control over her tears, Tifa began hating herself even more for being so weak and childish to be living in her little fantasy which Cloud had just shattered with his cold words.

Stepping over a gutter, she paced on a lower, flatter surfaced floor, not once studying her surroundings. With her mind not functioning properly and busy wiping away at her tears, a loud horn in the distance could be heard.

As she moved her hand away from her eyes, a blinding light flooded her eyes. A deafening screech echoed through the air as an object hit her with brute force. Tifa fell to the floor as her body went numb. Her eyes could only see darkness which was now closing in on her. Her heart raced with fear, as her eyes slowly drooped, surrendering to the darkness. The last thing that occupied her mind was the blue eyed man she had grown to love as she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back with a new fanfiction. I know that it didn't take long for me to get started on a new one, but as I was working on my first fantiction 'A New Begginning' this new story started popping up into my head. And here I present to you the very first chapter of 'Fatal Memories'. I hope you readers like it, for I've been working on it for quite a while now. I have chapter two all done, but I'm only posting chapter one to see where I'm going with this.

This story I'd like to think of as a pre-quel to my very first fantiction. It'll make more sense that way. So readers out there, please read and review! It'll really help a great deal, and it would really be appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Forgotten**

The car came to a halt as the male that occupied it half kicked open the door, he rushed to the front of the car to discover a fragile womanly figure lying on the road. It was dark, he could barely see anything but the dark outline of the body that made no movement. Cursing to himself, the mysterious man bent down and lifted the woman into his arms, taking her to the car. After laying her into the backseat, he made sure she was breathing before jumping into the driver's chair.

Hitting the car into drive gear, the man sped to the one and only hospital available in Kalm. As he drove, he managed to take another glimpse at the form sitting in the back seat, wishing with all his heart that the extra passenger was going to be okay as he focused back on driving. An uncontrollable urge made him hit the steering out of frustration with his two fists. _How couldI have been so stupid as to talk on his cell phone and drive?_ He thought. He'd been so caught up in a conversation that he hadn't spotted the woman until he was approximately ten meters away.

He was lucky that he'd been driving at a reasonable pace, so he'd managed to slam the brakes. But when the car didn't stop fast enough, he had reached for the park brake and pulled hard, then braced himself for the collision. The accident could have resulted far worse if it wasn't for the reasonable car speed and the park brake. But he didn't have enough luck for he still knocked the woman down.

Now pulling up to the hospital, he didn't care about parking. He simplyhit thebrakes, parked in no particular spot, got the woman out, and then went running into the emergency wing. Within minutes of bringing the woman in, she was settled down onto a hospital bed and wheeled into a room where a doctor commenced treating her. Throughout this, all the mysterious man could do was fall onto a vacant seat, tapping his feet to the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Approximately an hour or so afterwards, the doctor emerged from one of the small operation rooms, approaching the now furiously foot-tapping man.

"Mr. Reeve?" Called the doctor.

The man responded by standing and closing the remaining distance that separated him fromthe doctor.

"Yes? Is she alright?" Replied the man.

The doctor smiled softly at the worried man. "She's been sent to room 88 on the second floor. She's still sleeping, but I've stitched up some wounds. There's a couple of bruises here and there andsome swelling. The most serious injury is a cracked bone in her left arm, nothing too serious." Informed the professional, giving some time for the man to digest the information he had just provided. "But after all that, she's perfectly fine," assured the doctor. "I think you should go and see her, she'll be awake soon. I'm sure she'd want to see a friend when she wakes."

At the doctor's last sentence, the man shook his head "No, you see, I hit her with my vehicle by accident. So we're not really friends," the man clarified.

"A car accident?" The doctor responded.

The man nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'd like to go and explain yourself then, Mr. Reeve." The doctor stated with finality.

The man gave a brief nod, "Nicholas will do," He said as he began turning to the lifts.

At the sight of the young man's retrieving back, the doctor hesitated for a moment finally went with his own instincts. "Nicholas," he shouted after the young man after a short while of debating in his mind. He watched as Nicholas came to a sudden halt, and shifted to face him.

The man raised one of his eyebrows at the doctor, seeming to question him in what he wanted. He observed as the doctor averted his gaze to the floor, and then lifted his face so that he had his gaze locked with Nick. The doctor was a fairly old man with many years of experience in the medical department. He had seen horrific scenes with patients losing limbs, fingers, or toes. He'd seen everything there was to see in a hospital which made him one of the top doctors in the small town for his precise and accurate treatment. Now as the doctor stood immobile, he wasn't sure whether he should be stacking more bad news to the young man who had just survived a car crash.

"Yes doc?" Asked Nicholas who saw the deep frown on the professional's face.

"Well…" The doctor began which made Nicholas tense. "Since the woman is still unconscious, we're not really sure whether everything is alright with her until she's awake. So when you see her, and she shows some signs of instability, please get help. Seek a doctor or a nurse as soon as possible, the quicker the better so we can hopefully treat her earlier." The doctor informed. He wasn't the type to keep bad news away from a person. He felt that he owed his patients the truth, no matter what circumstances.

Managing a curt nod of understanding,Nick made his way to the lifts again. Stepping into the empty lift, he pushed the second floor button. The elevator moved as Nicholas remained silent in his own presence as guilt trickled into his blood. After hearing the doctor's warning that the woman might suffer from an even more horrible injury, he couldn't relax and convince himself that everything was okay. Pessimism sunk deep into his skin when the elevator reached first floor. As more people filed in, Nicholas was forced to move aside.

The elevator's journey up to second floor appeared to be the longest ride. In fact, Nick was feeling so guilty that he appeared to be suffocating in the tiny lift with at least six people occupying it. He attempted to take in deep calming breaths, but nothing helped. He simply needed to get off the lift. At that very thought, just as he was about to push all the buttons in a desperate attempt to get out, the doors slid open, as he half jumped onto steady ground. Standing in that very spot for a couple of moments, Nick regained some of his cool.

After calming himself, from the sudden conclusions he was jumping to and the guilt that abruptly crept up on him, Nick looked straight ahead to spot a sign that gave directions. Rooms 75 to 100 was to the left, so he commenced walking, feeling a little nauseous. It had been his first to ever feel so trapped and scared. As he approached the end of the corridor, he paused and there printed neatly, and clearly on the door was the number 88.

Stepping up to the door, he rested his hand on the door knob, feeling hesitant. Nick gave a deep sigh, turning the door knob after a long while contemplating. The door stood ajar now, as brunette lying on the bed came visible. She didn't appear too worn and torn, but swelling and bruising were noticeable on her bare arms. Her eyes were closed, appearing to be so unaware of the world. Full red lips protruded, with a smooth pretty nose, and long brown hair framing her face. As Nicholas studied the woman, the guilt melted away as he watched, intrigued. She was a prize to behold.

Moving noiselessly, he stood beside her bed and turned his gaze away to pull a chair close to sit by her bedside. Turning his gaze away for only a second, Nick shifted back to stare at the closed eyed woman only to realize she was no longer sleeping.

A pair of beautiful brown eyes greeted him as the woman used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position. She had barely applied any pressure onto her arms before wincing aloud in pain.

Nick's arm immediately shot out to steady her, "Don't move," he commanded.

The woman twisted out of his grip and she leaned away from him. "Who are you?" She queried in a tone full of caution. She then examined her surroundings, "And where am I?"

She kept a close eye on the man so he wouldn't touch her again. He made no move to touch her, but simply gave a deep dramatic sigh. "You're at the Kalm hospital and I'm Nicholas Reeve. I was the one who caused you to be here, and I got you in this commotion." He explained.

"Commotion?" She repeated confused.

"Yes. A car crash to be precise," he clarified and cleared his throat. He'd seen the cautious way she stared at his hands, and understood that she was scared of him. "Is there anyone I can call? A friend or a relative? And what's your name? So I can tell them that you're here in hospital." Nick offered, trying his best to obtain a little of her trust. He didn't like the injustice of being seen as a pervert.

He observed her as she placed a slim hand to her head. "Friends? My name?" She repeated weakly, with a deep frown creasing her brows.

Dropping her hand her eyes never reached his, as she shook her head at him and opened her mouth to speak. "I- I don't know…" She stuttered, sounding so lost.

Nicholas' eyes widened at her last statement. _How can a person not know their own name? Was this woman showing unusual signs?_

He stood abruptly from his seat, "You wait here, and I'll get a doctor." He stated and half ran from the room. It appeared the woman had forgotten about things, things that needed to be remembered.

**

* * *

A/N: Here I present to you readers out there Chapter Two! Within this chapter I also present my invented character Nicholas Reeve! There is no actual description of him yet... So I'll allow your minds to run wild in what he looks like for a while. I hope you do enjoy this... It's a little different, but this new character was needed in order for the story to work. So after reading please do review! It allows me to continue typing away. Numerous thanks! And I'll definitely be back with chapter three. Keep safe until then. Cheerio :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Amnesia**

A bright light flooded the brunette's eyes which made her feel intruded upon, causing her to tense a little. When the doctor finally turned off the torch, she sat back, and blinked a couple of times to regain her vision. Throughout this, Nicholas could only watch with anticipation as the doctor stepped away from the patient whilst shoving his mini torch into his coat pocket. A frown on the old man's face was evident, and the hope that was swelling deep inside Nick's body evaporated. He had been expecting a good explanation for all this; most importantly he was seeking good news from the doctor.

"Amnesia," the doctor eventually mumbled after a long silence. "The woman has amnesia." He clarified bluntly.

Nick stepped forward, "It can be cured right?" He questioned with a tiny speck of hope still growing.

The deepening of the doctor's frown made Nick feel even worse, for he sensed what was coming. Immediately, the seed of hope died. "Well…" The doctor drifted, which didn't enlighten the mood. "It depends." He replied awkwardly, as he attempted to acquire the correct terms to deliver his explanation. "This woman is physically healthy; she has simply lost her memory. I'm not sure whether if it's temporarily or long term, but the only thing I can advise that will assist her in regaining her memory is to target specific sources. For example, family and friends will be able to help, objects, or emotions may trigger premonitions in order for her to recollect events that occurred in her life." The doctor elucidated. "That's all we can do. So I suggest we find her relatives."

Nicholas nodded his head feeling like he'd been kicked down low. He hadn't expected things to turn out this way, and he knew that the best thing he could do for the woman right now, was aid her in remembering her previous memories.

"Thanks doc," Nick whispered hoarsely as the doctor gave him a pat on the back and left.

His hands rubbed his face out of frustration as his dazzling hazel eyes moved to be staring directly into the brunette's brown ones. She didn't know who she was, and the first task for him was to obtain her identity. As his mind ticked with resources he could use to assist him in searching for the woman's identity, he remembered her belongings. Striding over to the one and only closet, Nick retrieved her items, bringing them to the bed.

Taking a seat by her bedside, she didn't move away from him. The woman had become used to his presence and felt that he was no threat to her. As Nicholas placed her belongings onto her bed to share, all she did was stare at him with her remarkable wide eyes. A question pondered her as she opened her mouth with hesitancy.

"A-amnesia?" She stuttered.

The man nodded at her unable to explain for it was a weak point for him at the moment. "Do you know your name?" He interrogated, hoping that she would remember now that she was sober, but she shook her head at him. "Try," he urged and pointed a finger to himself. "My name is Nicholas Reeve, you have a name too. Just try to remember." He stated softly.

He observed as her brows knitted together in thought. She made an effort to remember. In fact, she had tried so hard to recollect her identity that her head began throbbing in pain. Placing a hand to her head, she used her slender finger to rub at her temple, grimacing.

Nick rested a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. Don't push yourself too hard." He assured her as he grabbed her wallet. "We can still find out who you are, there's still a way." He informed with patience and was relieved that the woman had her wallet when the accident occurred.

The brunette fixed a trusting gaze on Nicholas as she removed her hand from her temple. Nicholas studied her, and with steady hands flipped open the black leather case, managing to locate an ID card. Extracting it from the rest of the cards, Nicholas' eyes scanned across the woman's name.

His mouth stood ajar as he read her first name aloud. "Tifa," He said softly as he fixed his eyes on her.

As the name escaped Nick's mouth, Tifa's eyes widened as a voice in her head called out the same name. It sounded so familiar, as if she had heard it many times before yet it appeared to be so faint, and far away. The tone disappeared as quick as it had entered her mind, but she could still hear the two words it said.

"Tifa Lockheart," she breathed in a trance.

Intrigued now, Nick looked at the woman. He hadn't even finished pronouncing her full name before she interrupted.

"Yes, that's your name." He informed, startled at her sudden remembrance. She turned back to him and he handed her wallet to her. "Here, this is yours. You scan through it; I'll go and see if anyone knows you." With that last information, he exited the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nicholas sat in his car feeling numb all over. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. He'd been away for almost the entire day searching for people that knew Tifa Lockheart. It seemed, no matter how hard he tried, he came up with nothing. He went to nearby stores where the accident occurred, but nobody was willing to talk. They weren't very keen in talking to outsiders that didn't belong in their village, which made it twice as hard to find any information Nick desperately needed. The only data he managed to discover was that Tifa was indeed a resident in Kalm and had no living relatives.

With that information in his head, Nick felt lost. What was he to do now? He couldn't just abandon her and leave her alone. She had no relatives around, and now with her memories lost, he was the closest thing she had to being a relative. It was absurd to believe that he was the only chance she had, but Nick had to face the facts.

He was a man that did a lot of traveling in order to sustain a passion for life. That was why he had taken up the job his mother offered him; being her delivery man that picked up goods for her and the family store. That was the main reason why he was in Kalm: to pick up a package and return home. But now after the recent mess he got himself into, he wouldn't be returning home until he found a resolution.

He knew his mother was waiting for him to arrive home with the package, and he knew she was expecting him to be back by tonight, but things weren't going according to plan. Now as he sat in his car, he ran his hand through his short, dark brown, spiky hair, feeling pressured. Time was running out, and if he didn't find a resolution soon, the family business was going to plunge, and his mother's life would be in jeopardy if it did go down.

The car door swung open and Nick stepped out. He was tired, but knew he owed Tifa an explanation. As he entered the hospital and headed for the lifts, an idea popped into his head. It wasn't just an idea, it was the only resolution he could come up with. He smiled to himself at the sudden thought, it was reasonable, and it was the only one that wouldn't leave him in guilt. Stepping into the lift, he pressed to button, waiting for it to reach level two. There was a way to serve both parties, nothing is impossible.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally I manage to post up chapter three. Sorry for thedelay guys, but I had 'writer's block'. I couldn't seem to pinpoint the correct way to present this chapter. But now that I have, please do enjoy my dearest readers! And please do not forget to Review! Thanks for the support guys :D Keep safe! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Recognition**

The bar was empty as the tired figure finished washing the remaining dirty dishes. She was exhausted from the days work, and the lack of sleep. It had been merely a month since the bar was opened, and Tifa was surprised at the number of customers that came by within the first week. It had been her idea to turn the two story house into a bar, but if it wasn't for Nicholas and his generosity, she wouldn't have been able to do it.

Tifa had been living in Midgar for two whole years now. It was a busy town, slowly expanding. She remembered the events all too clearly. She remembered Nicholas moving her here to start a new life, not once seeing her as a burden. Tifa remembered sitting in his car as he pulled up to a double story house, telling her that it was where she would stay. All Tifa did was agree, and within a year and a half, she managed to renovate the ground floor, turning it into a bar.

Nick had helped her immensely; he had provided the money, and the patience in listening to her plans. Every tiny step of the way he was by her side to support her. Eventually, Tifa's dream had finally come true, and now she was standing in her dream place washing the dishes with a smile on her face. She felt so satisfied and content, and for once, stopped thinking about remembering the past and focusing more on the future. It was funny, just two years ago she was a girl who had nothing, and suddenly she was blessed with everything.

During the two years, Tifa had been working with Nick and his mother who owned a weaponry store. It was the only one in the large town called Midgar, and it was there that Tifa had first discovered her ability. Nicholas had taken her to the store to introduce her to his mother, after the introduction Tifa had spotted the boxing ring. It was a tiny arena where Nick trained with new shipped in items.

As Tifa stared in a trance, Nick spotted her sudden interest and half dragged her to the ring. The two of them both stepped in, as Nick taught Tifa a few self defense moves. When he acted as an offender so in order to train Tifa the two of them discovered that she needed no training. Swift, complicated moves were tested on Nick as Tifa continued to kick, jump, and punch as he blocked. She seemed to be flying, and appeared to have been a professional in martial arts. When the two of them finally stopped, Tifa knew she had trained in martial arts before, her precise moves, and the adrenaline rush all felt familiar. After that day, memories slowly returned to her.

Now as she placed the last cup down onto the rack, Tifa headed upstairs for a shower. Loud screeching from the tap handle echoed in the bathroom. Stepping under the pouring warm water, she closed her eyes. Many flashbacks had been seared into her mind ever since she remembered them. They were always scenes of her and a shadowy figure. She could never really see his face, but his voice was ever so clear. The mysterious man's voice always made her react in a very different way, a way in which was different to every other emotion she ever felt in this new life of hers.

Getting out of the shower, Tifa dressed and headed into her room for a goodnight's rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two cardboard boxes were full of empty bottles as she carried it down the streets. Nick was gone again to bring back some new parts for his car, and he wasn't to return until the end of the day. As Tifa trudged up the street, she struggled to see properly since the boxes were blocking her view. She had to take the bottles to a nearby store in order for it to be recycled since Nick was out of town.

Continuing walking blindly, Tifa averted her gaze to her side where she could see names of stores to ensure she didn't miss the recycling shop. It was early in the morning, approximately two hours before the bar was to open, and she had plenty of chores to do. And the first thing on the list was to get the bottles recycled.

Twisting her head back around, Tifa fell into 'work mode', making mental notes to herself in what she had to do today. With her mind somewhere else, she bumped into something as her two cardboard boxes went flying in the air, plummeting to the floor. Cans and bottles went in the air as she took a couple of steps back from the rock hard force. When gravity pulled all contents to the floor, Tifa crouched down to retrieve the bottles.

Minutes passed as bottles were repacked into the boxes. Her eyes locked onto a stray bottle as she reached out for it only to find a masculine, gloved hand already rested there. Her eyes traveled up the hand, up the arm to find a pair of ocean blue eyes gazing right at her.

It then suddenly occurred. Flashbacks of the same pair of mako blue eyes entered her mind; the shadowy figure that always appeared in her premonitions suddenly grew clearer. The hooded, dark eyes was now visible and full of life, shining at her, no longer shadowed but fully revealed. Breaking out of the sudden flashback, Tifa remembered seeing those pair of eyes somewhere before, but couldn't recall where. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she grabbed the offered bottle and this time, instead of being lost in the person's eyes, she managed to look the person squarely in the face to study all their features.

"Thanks," She grinned and froze.

The image before her, the face that was staring right back at her made her heart skip a beat. She didn't understand why she had reacted this way but those eyes, and the blonde spiky hair with the long smooth nose, and lightly shaded lips made her feel like it was déjà vu.

"Tifa?" Came the man's voice and all Tifa did was draw in a deep sharp breath. One thing was certain, this voice; _his_ voice was the very tone she'd been hearing throughout her flashbacks.

Her brows furrowed as she stared at him again, "D-do I know you?" She breathed in confusion. She felt a small bond between her and this man but then stomped down the feeling. From what she could remember, she was sure she'd never seen this man before which made the bond she felt impossible to have.

The man's eyes widened, "Know me?" he whispered in puzzlement. Was she pretending?

Yet again, his voice sent waves of emotions through her body, and then the flashbacks commenced. In her mind there was a scene of her and the shadowy figure fighting another long silver haired man holding a long thin sword. With the shadowed figure in her head, it began clearing up, changing into the form of the blonde haired man. Then, like a tape, her various flashbacks she experienced throughout the two years came flooding into her mind as all pictures of the shadow was replaced by the blue eyed man.

Everything was a blur for a few moments, and then suddenly a word escaped her mouth.

"Cloud."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! It's Chinese New Year :D Celebrations, and more celebrations, and I'll be celebrating too! So I posted this chapter up a little earlier cause I simply couldn't wait! This chapter is dedicated for the readers and reviewers for your constant support! I'm sure the story will start heading off at a smooth pace from now on... So don't forget to review, it's always appreciated! Cheers! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Time**

_Cloud… Cloud…_ Why did that name sound so familiar? Her heart was racing at the very name, and a feeling rushed over her entire body. She wanted to get away from here. Correction, she _needed_ to get out of here, as far away from this mysterious blonde as quickly as possible. Tifa sensed awkwardness, and she didn't want to get involved into any more complications, not now when her life had just started to get back on track, not when she had adjusted to this new lifestyle.

Her eyes darted away from the blonde man's startled gaze. He wasn't just startled, but he also appeared to be examining her. Feeling even more discomfited, Tifa grabbed the bottle from his still outstretched hand. All these familiarities and these unexpected emotions returning to her all at once were too much to handle.

Breaking away from the man's hand she hastily shoved the bottle back into a box and stacked the boxes, lifting them. Getting to her feet she started pacing away from the immobile, crouching, blonde figure.

Before she left him she managed a muffled, "I better go." She didn't understand any of the events that occurred; but a deep urge to get away from the blonde was the solution.

Tifa hiked up the pathway and entered the recycling store. She placed the two boxes down onto the counter, and turned back to the store entrance just to be sure that the blonde man didn't follow her. Many questions filled her head. _How does he know my name? Who is he? Why do I feel like I know him? Why is he so familiar? And why do I keep on hearing his voice during my flashbacks? Why!_ She asked herself in her mind getting a little frustrated. There were so many questions, but nobody to answer them. When the store owner took the boxes away, Tifa smiled and thanked the man, and then departed, making her way back to the bar.

Journeying down the same path she had used moments ago, her eyes averted to her feet. As she watched herself walking, each foot stepping after one another, she fell into a reverie. _Maybe that man was a part of my life in the past… Maybe that's why I feel like I know him._ She thought. It was too late to ask questions, the man was no longer in sight, and she was sure she'd never see him again. If only she knew what was coming…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blonde haired man shifted away from the antique store owner. He had been doing some questioning ever since Tifa rushed off after their encounter. He didn't understand why she would just runaway from him without so much as a friendly greeting. It'd been almost two entire years since he last saw her, and he missed her so much. After that night in Kalm when they had a heated argument, Cloud didn't go after her. He had spent the next day drowned in his own miserable presence, waiting for her to return home. He waited for barely twenty four hours before he felt a sudden jolt of disbelief.

It dawned on him that Tifa wasn't going to return to him. When he realized he had nothing left, he simply stayed in the small house for a month. During that awful month alone, spending everyday in his own presence, Cloud could think of nothing but Tifa's and his final words exchanged. He recalled his last sentence and eventually he realized he had been wrong.

From that day when he knew he was at fault, he began searching for Tifa. Every little house, every small building in the serene town of Kalm he had searched. He spent days, months and now years traveling to find her, hoping to apologize for everything he'd said to her. But after their encounter just mere minutes before, Cloud couldn't help but lose some hope himself. It appeared Tifa didn't want to speak to him anymore, that was why she had pretended not to know him and it hurt. He'd seen the way she looked at him, a look of recognition, but she had said: _Do I know you?_ Those four words had been enough for Cloud to understand her intentions. She had already moved on, and erased him from her life.

Now as he exited the antique store in Midgar, he commenced walking blindly, only able to think of Tifa. He'd been away from Kalm for so long; he'd been searching and traveling for what seemed to feel like forever… He journeyed everywhere just to find her. Until now, he finally located her but what was he to do? Now that she had moved on, what was he going to do now?

Cloud shook his head, clearing those unsettling thoughts. He had worked so had, traveled so far and wide, fought countless fiends. And all for what? For Tifa Lockheart. So now, he wasn't going to give up until he gave it one last damn try. He only needed one last time, just to say sorry for all the pain he caused her, even if she wasn't willing to accept his apology, at least he could leave with the satisfaction of knowing that he'd _tried_.

His eyes scanned across the buildings of the well developed town of Midgar. It was a nice place to stay, and he understood why Tifa would want to stay in such a populated area, _to never be alone._ As Cloud's eyes ran across a building, studying it, he walked into another person.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa Lockheart gazed up at who she had bumped into. It was just her luck today, knocking into two people within an hour. She lifted her head to spot the blonde man staring at her and immediately she broke the eye contact. It was funny, she got lost in those magnificent blue eyes of his so easily, and the blonde hair just made him appear to be an angel. It was a funny thought, as her heart started racing again. It appeared that this man had this effect on her, and she was new to this feeling.

As her eyes reached his again, it was no surprise that he was staring back at her with that intense gaze he possessed. He studied her, both figures standing motionless as silence engulfed the two, both feeling a little tense. Cloud observed her; she had changed a little but appeared to be so much healthier. Her face had a glow to it, her lips red and glossy, her eyes shining as if a fire was burning inside, as if she had a passion for life again.

Tifa stood under his gaze, and after a moment's hesitation, she managed to speak. "Sorry," she said apologetically. It was lagged, making the blonde figure believe she was apologizing for something else.

After making peace, Tifa began to walk and attempt to slip pass him but she came to a halt at his grip on her arm. Stopping, she stood stationary. With her heart pacing very fast, she knew she should have felt scared. But his touch and this aura he surrounded her with made her feel a sense of security. It was like the security and comfort she felt when she was with Nicholas, only it was stronger.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

He had misinterpreted her word of apology for pretending to not recognize him and running off. Cloud didn't want things to be this way. It seemed too cold of an act for Tifa to erase him from her life. She'd been gone for two years, and he'd missed her, the least she could do was offer one of her infectious grins and greet him instead of acting like they were strangers.

When she didn't reply, Cloud sighed softly. "Tifa, you've been gone for two years." He stated as a reminder of how long they'd been a part.

* * *

**A/N:** Updating... Updating... Updating... Yes, that's what I've been doing. I'm trying to update as much as I can for school is about to commence and I'm afraid I may not have enough time! So if I don't update for a while, please understand that study comes first! Therefore, readers and reviewers out there, enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to come back with yet another! I promise to finish this story, no matter how long it takes, I will! I'm a determined girl :D So enjoy, and review! Keep safe! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Encounter**

Bright light flooding out of the bar window shone out onto the grass. The blinds were closed, but small proportions of light pierced through them. In the distance, a large vehicle stopped by the curb of the road and parked. It was late, but the man knew he couldn't sleep until he knew that Tifa was safe. The sky was black, as stars glowed from afar. The moon was round and whole as the dark figure treaded up the driveway. He mentally noted to himself it was late, but his senses were tingling, and something didn't feel right.

Stepping up the few steps and onto the front porch, the dark figure knocked softly on the door and waited. He stood there and listened for her familiar footsteps only to discover there were none. Minutes passed as the man continued to stand there quietly, able to hear a conversation taking place and then the warm sound of Tifa's laugh which disappeared upstairs. _Who was she talking to?_ Nick thought as he reached for the door handle to discover door unlocked.

The door slowly swung open as Nick placed a foot into the house, his senses were alert as silence echoed in his ears. He pushed the door open a few more inches so that it was enough space for him to enter. Nicholas had merely made it inside before a sharp, heavy blade rested on his shoulder. It gleamed threateningly at him as his mind registered danger.

Gazing at the blade, instincts and adrenaline took over as he hastily ducked and stepped out from the tip of the sword. It barely missed his neck. His elbow shot out and made contact in the offender's gut before he could see his target properly. The force of his elbow was enough to knock the large sword out of his attacker's grip before Nick started charging after the blonde man again, his fists ready.

Cloud Strife observed as his sword fell away from his grasp. As he'd expected, danger had arrived. Now as he studied his attacker he knew he had underestimated him. The stranger was muscular as he charged at Cloud with his fists.

Strong swift arms blocked off some punches the dark brown haired figure threw at him. The attacker was strong; there was no doubt about it, but the blonde seemed to have a little more strength, knowing he had something to protect. The offender threw another punch at him as it made contact with the blued eyed man's jaw.

Startled that he had been hit, Cloud stepped back a couple of paces before he commenced fighting again. It was hard without his sword since he was a swordfighter. Using his arms and legs to defend himself, Cloud waited as the man threw yet another punch at him. This time he managed to block it with his right arm as he swung his leg out, tripping the opposition. The two masculine figures were now both wrestling one another. The two of them rolled around the wooden floorboards mirroring a look of determination on both faces.

First Cloud was being pinned to the ground, before his knee shot up and hit the man in the most sensitive part on the body. Almost immediately, the dark haired form slumped forward and fell, his face reddening. Kneeling over the agonized man, Cloud pinned his arms and body down so that he couldn't attack.

After hearing the loud thunderous racket downstairs, Tifa's soft footsteps were heard coming down as she saw the two. The image before her was one that took a while to comprehend.

Cloud was restraining Nicholas down onto the ground as Nick merely stayed immobile, breathing. The two expressions were contrasting from one another. Cloud had a bleeding, half swollen lip as he remained kneeling over Nicholas, a look of determination etched on his face. Nicholas on the other hand, appeared to be panting for breath as he struggled to break free; his arms held tightly in place with hands, his legs frozen in place by knees. The two appeared to be quite the opposite from one another. The dark hair contrasted the blonde, the brown eyes different to the blue, but there was one thing in common in the two… They were both out for breath.

"Nicholas," Tifa breathed, "Cloud…" She trailed off as Cloud spotted her expression of recognition.

Nicholas studied the look on Tifa's face, and then heard what she said. "Well I'll be damned…" Nick breathed relaxing as Cloud loosened his grip.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, I am so glad that I finally got this chapter up! I thought I would have to wait until the holidays before I could update again due to the large amounts of school work... So here you have it... Chapter Six! It was supposed to be longer... But then I could only manage to find a small proportion of time to type it up due to school! So please do not lose faith in me dearest readers if I do not update soon, but to make it up to you guys, I decided to add a little action in this chapter for the short read! I'm so sorry if you're disappointed, very sorry indeed... :( 

So now that you have read it, please review! Many many thanks! I'll try and update when I can, meanwhile you keep safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Emotions**

Tifa brought the one and only ice pack out of the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth. She turned to face the two males who both looked battered and bruised. Handing the ice pack to Nicholas who had a large purple bruise forming on his lower back, he took it gratefully and placed it in position as she went back to grab ice for Cloud. The atmosphere was silent; both figures hadn't exchanged a single word.

Sighing softly, Tifa held her breath for a while, contemplating as words escaped her mouth. "Nick I want you to meet Cloud." Tifa breathed, waiting for his reaction. When she received nothing in reply, her gaze fixed onto Cloud's blue ones. Clearing her throat she said in a muffled tone, "Cloud, this is Nicholas… He's the one that took me in for two years." She explained as he shifted to face Nick.

At first Tifa thought the two of them were going to throw one another quick glances just to acknowledge her words, but when Nick raised his free hand in a gesture, all Tifa did was hold her breath, waiting for Cloud's reaction.

"Hi I'm Nick," he greeted with his hand outstretched for a friendly handshake.

Cloud studied the hand and hesitated for a moment, leaving Nicholas hanging there. A few moments lapsed before he finally placed his gloved hand in Nick's, shaking it cautiously as a grin broke onto Nick's face.

At Nick's smile, Cloud managed a one of his own which barely remained on his face for a second. "Cloud," he responded.

"No hard feelings." Nick smiled, pushing his icepack back into place.

"None taken," Cloud responded before realizing his lip was bleeding as he turned back, fixing his eyes onto the tabletop.

He felt a little awkward. Tifa had told him about the events in her life for the past two years a couple of hours ago. She had informed him of losing her memory, and then told him about Nicholas taking care of her and providing this new bar in which she had named and now owned. All her accomplishments that occurred for the past two years made Cloud feel like an outsider. He didn't know much about her anymore. It appeared so much happened without him a part of it all.

Whilst she was designing and renovating the bar with Nicholas, he was on his motorbike searching for her. He traveled far and wide in hopes of finding her, and now that he did, he felt so discomforted. She had accomplished so many achievements, moving on without the slightest thought that he existed. He had been quite the opposite from her. He barely accomplished anything, and never did he forget about her. All the hard work had finally paid off when he set his ocean blue eyes onto her brown ones this morning. But now it seemed he was brought back to the start because she couldn'trecall anything abouthim, she wasn't the same…

Breaking out of his reverie, he discovered Tifa and Nicholas were both in deep conversation. He watched as Tifa nodded her head and Nick stood up from his chair. Apparently, he had been in deep thought for a while now.

"I better get going," Nick stated. "It's late." With that last comment; he gave Cloud a small grin. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added before turning back to face Tifa. "I'll lock the door after myself; you better tend to Cloud's wound." With that last remark, he disappeared out of the door as a hushed silence took over.

Tifa stared at Cloud. He had an unreadable expression as she placed a handfull of ice into a cloth before approaching him.

"Here," she whispered as his right hand reached out for it. She pulled her hand back, shaking her head, "Let me…" She breathed as he slowly dropped his arm to his side and sat still.

Tifa stood over him and placed a warm hand under his chin, tilting his head slightly so she could study his wound properly. She softly dabbed the area around his cracked lip where it was swelling, before her eyes trailed off to study his wonderful features. Even with her memory lost, it was strange how she felt like she'd know him forever, as if she hadn't really forgotten about him, but merely blocked him out of her life.

As her hand stayed glued to his chin, she found herself desperately trying to remember him. His blonde hair, the blue eyes, that smooth nose of his she remembered vividly, but yesterday she could barely recall seeing these features before. There was no doubt Cloud Strife made a big impact on her life, otherwise she would have fully forgotten about him.

Staring down into those beautiful eyes he possessed, Tifa went numb as words filled her head. _I promise to protect you… I promise…_ She heard, pulling away from him. The voice sounded familiar, it was a child's voice, full of so much wisdom. She didn't need to know whose voice she had just heard, but she could _feel_ that it was _his._ Ever since she had bumped into him, more of the past returned to her. She knew she was regaining her memory slowly, but it all didn't make sense yet.

"What are you thinking of?" Cloud whispered, startling her. He'd been observing her expression, able to read her like a book.

Tifa fell back to reality as she gazed at the cloth in her hands. "You've been looking for me for two whole years, and you never lost faith?" She questioned as she took a seat and commenced dabbing away again.

Cloud thought about her inquiry… She was right. There were times that he lost faith in himself, but he was always too proud to be defeated. "Never in you…" He answered solemnly, leaving some words out. Her features were delicate and soft as she leaned in closer to his face, examining his wound. She wasn't looking at him; instead her attention was more on his lip, it was clear that she wasn't really focusing on his wound.

Flashbacks of what occurred on the last night he saw her seeped into his mind. God had given the two of them another chance, and Cloud wasn't going to lose this opportunity. Losing her made him feel as if he'd been through hell and back. Ever since the final battle with Sephiroth, all he could think about was Aeris' death. He blamed everything on himself, thinking that he was the only one hurting when Tifa was hurting too…

Now gazing at her, Cloud knew she didn't have a clue about their past. A part of him was relieved that she had forgotten, and yet the other part of him wished she remembered it all. The only thing he understood was that he was her only hopeto regain everything. He was the only one that could help her recall the past, whether if it was good or bad. He couldn't afford to leave her for the experiences he went through, she was always a part of. Cloud wanted her to be a part of his life... Just like before.

Their eyes locked together and all he could do was stare. She appeared to understand the look in his eyes for she lifted her head to be facing him squarely in the face so that he could get a clearer view of her. For a few moments, the both of them were in a trance. Cloud was recollecting every little detail on her face as she locked her eyes on him, hoping to remember. The closeness and her innocent gaze made him pull her into a tight embrace. It had been so long since he'd seen her; it had been a hell of a journey.

Tifa didn't know what happened, all she knew was that it felt right to be held by Cloud Strife.

* * *

**A/N: Lookie here, an update!**A new chapter for you readers out there. Once again the storyline is slow, but then I wanted this chapter to be just about Tifa and Cloud. I do believe there's no animosity from both Cloud and Nicholas, so all is good. Hope you readers enjoyed it, and please review! Cheers 

- Just Mystical -


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Remembrance**

The entrance slammed shut as Tifa heard the loud roaring of Nicholas' car skidding off into the distance. All hadn't ended well, and she definitely had _not_ planned on receiving such a violent reaction from him. What was supposed to be a friendly conversation turned into an argument between the two, and it was by luck that Cloud wasn't around to hear it. Making her way to the countertop, she fell into a vacant stool and sighed aloud. Her mood now was very different from the one she was in a few minutes ago.

It all started in the morning when she heard rattling downstairs. She descended the stairs and saw Cloud who was cooking some pancakes. Tifa observed him discreetly, standing behind the counter where he was. She watched him intently, when he finally spoke, she was startled for she had thought he was unaware of her presence.

When he finished cooking the last batch of pancakes, he shifted so that his blue eyes locked on her. At the very sight of him, Tifa found herself blushing like a teenage girl.

"Breakfast?" Cloud offered as he set up one of the bar tables for the two of them.

Once settled down, Tifa enjoyed the silence before being surprised by the proposition Cloud made. He had hesitantly asked her if she wanted to go out for the day, just the two of them. At first, she didn't respond, but as minutes lapsed and when her voice finally returned to her, she nodded her head, agreeing. Happiness rushed though her at the very thought of Cloud wanting to spend time with her.

Now as she sat silently in the empty bar, drowned in her own silence and presence, she didn't feel joyous at all. Minutes passed since Nick had come to the bar looking for her, and when she did let him in, she had informed him of the journey she was to take with Cloud. The moment the words had escaped her mouth, was the moment Nick's facial expression fell into an unreadable one. She had continued talking until he finally cut her off with his own voice. Her mind reeled back to the last scene she had experienced with Nick, and then she recalled the events and words they shared.

"_Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Nick stated._

"_Of course Nick, he's Cloud… I remember him." She responded, sensing what was to come._

"_If you remember him then why haven't I heard anything about him for the past two years? Are you sure he's not a fraud?" he interrogated her with an expectant look._

_At that last remark, Tifa stepped back from him. "What's that supposed to mean Nick? Don't you trust my instincts? Are you questioning me?" She challenged in defence. She didn't feel as though she had to defend herself, but it was his statement of Cloud being false that seemed unjust, making her feel as if it was her job to protect Cloud's name._

_Nicholas' face was red, it was clear that he had his sudden doubts about Cloud."He's probably some guy that targeted you because you seem so vulnerable."_

_Those last words had finally taken its toll on Tifa. "I am _not_ vulnerable. And why would Cloud do such a thing as pretend?" She replied in anger. "You're just too blind to see that he's being true."_

_At that last remark, Nick backed down a little, hoping he could convince her. "We don't know his background Tiff, so be careful and let me deal with things from here on."_

_She shook her head at him, "No, I can take care of things and I trust Cloud. So you should trust me too Nick."_

_At that very last comment Nick fell into a raging fit. "Trust you? Tifa, I've been _protecting_ you for the past two years, don't you think I know what's best for you!" He half shouted at her._

_Tifa was furious. Never in her life had Nicholas Reeve ever used such a belligerent tone at her before. She stood to her full height, and the next few words flowed out of her mouth in just a barely audible tone._

"_Get out," she demanded, averting her gaze away from him._

_There was a deafening silence that roamed through the entire bar, and then she heard his heavy footsteps making their way to the door._

Snapping out of the argument that had just occurred minutes ago, a soft knocking made all thoughts of Nick cease. He still enraged her now, even when he was miles away. Getting to her feet, Tifa sauntered to the front door. As the door slowly swung open, Cloud's face came into view and then memories came flooding back into her mind.

Things were a swirl of different colours, and muddled up words, and soon it cleared up a little as she held her head in her hands with her eyes clamped shut. She could see an image in her mind, one where Cloud stood in a room, and she was standing a few meters away from him, yelling. Her voice was filled with a lot of intensity.

She had been blocked out from the real world, lost into one of her forgotten memories. Tifa was only able to see, and hear everything that was occurring in her mind, unable to hear Cloud's _real_ voice that was now calling her. With a scene playing in her head, words came rushing into her ears, and she could barely decipher the words being bellowed out. Her head felt like exploding as she fell backwards, Cloud just managing to catch her before she reached the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A warm towel was pressed onto her forehead; she'd been asleep for a few hours now, as the clock stroke twelve, just reaching afternoon. Tifa had just managed to fall back into a peaceful slumber state. He could tell she was having a mixture of good and bad dreams by reading the expressions that ran across her face, and right now, her expression was soft and sweet. At times she appeared to be in such horror that he wanted to wake her from her, but instead, he held her form in his arms to settle her down.

Taking the towel off of her head, he stood to make his way out of her room. Cloud barely made it to her bedroom door before she broke into another one of her bad dreams. He dropped the towel and ran to her when she suddenly sat up; her eyes wide in shock as her chest heaved with deep breaths, sweat breaking on her forehead.

"Tifa," Cloud called as he sat down on her bed grabbing hold of her hand in his warm one.

Tifa stared at him with her brown eyes. She had just received one hell of a dream… To be exact, she had just been rewarded with one hell of a rude awakening. It'd been two years when she lost her memory, and now, barely within two days she managed a miraculous recovery, remembering everything. It appeared the fight she had with Nicholas had triggered her to gain back her deep experiences with Cloud Strife, from there on, flashes of the past played in her dreams like a slideshow, and she remembered it all.

Now as she stared at him with wide eyes, she pulled her hand out of his grasp cautiously. It was all fresh in her mind. The night when the two of them fought, and then the image of her crying before being hit by a car… It was all so crystal clear, as it was seared into her memory now. Gulping, Tifa stared at Cloud in puzzlement; she didn't understand why he was here anymore.

"You okay?" Cloud questioned with a look of concern, but she turned away from his gaze, only managing a nod.

She didn't know what to do now, but she suddenly turned back to face him.

"Why are you here Cloud? I had forgotten about you for two years, and now here you are, and here I am, recollecting everything about you…"

Cloud stared into her brown eyes. Her words started to make sense, and in those brown eyes she possessed, he found something that wasn't there before. There was hurt and pain in her eyes, and it was enough to make him realize Tifa Lockheart had remembered it all…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, chapter eight is finally up and going, so enjoy! This chapter took me a while because it was so hard at first to write, but then here we are, and we're almost to an end... Anyways, please review! I'm thanking you guys countless times for reading and reviewing:D I'm off, hopefully I'll be back again with another chapter next week after school. 

Cheerio, take care!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Answers**

The two figures in the bedroom were both engulfed into an awkward silence. Tifa had a look of confusion on her face, whilst Cloud appeared to be deep in thought. So it finally happened… Tifa finally remembered, and now it was up to Cloud to make the next move. He was unsure of what to say, too scared to make a move, for he was afraid that if he attempted to grab her hand, or move anymore closer to her, he would jeopardise his chance in gaining her back.

"Just tell me the truth Cloud; it's all I want to hear right now." Came her voice. "I don't need to hear how you feel or who else is involved, just give me a reason why you're here when you were the one that wanted me to mind my own business." Tifa breathed; there wasn't a slightest hint of anger in her voice.

Cloud glanced at her with serious mako blue eyes, all those words he wanted to say to her were pent up inside of him, making his chest hurt. At long last, he finally got a chance to spill his heart out for her, but the words didn't seem like it was about to come out. Communication skills were always something he lacked, but at this very moment, he couldn't afford to walk away from her without providing a tiny explanation.

Opening his mouth, Cloud took in a deep breath, never once losing eye contact with her. "I- I need…" The words were stuck in his throat as he tried again. "I need you Tifa." He managed to say in a choked voice.

When those words were finally released from his throat, for the very first time in years, he felt as though he could breathe again. Maybe it was because he had held those words inside for such a long period of time, or simply because he missed her, either way, it felt good to be able to reveal what he was going through.

A feeling of peace rushed through Tifa for just a split second. Those words, those simple words were all she'd been after, and to finally hear them made the invisible wounds inflicted on her slowly mend together again. Her senses were gone for a few seconds, but as it gradually returned to her, she discovered those words sounded so... wrong. It didn't feel right to hear that explanation coming from Cloud because it felt like he was lying to her.Although she wanted to believe those words, she couldn't because of their past. Opening her mouth, she realized she needed something else. She needed to be sure of something…

Cocking an eyebrow up at him she kept a serious expression. "Need me? Don't you think that's a little too late?" She shot at him.

Cloud broke off the eye contact at her very words. He hadn't expected her to respond this way; he had hoped she would take him back in the warm fashion she usually used. With his eyes averted on the bed lining, he didn't know what to say anymore.

"I don't understand you. I thought you needed freedom, I thought you needed to be _away _from me." She explained, as she observed him then continued. "But here you are, telling me you need me. Is this some kind of joke? Is it because you've gotten sick of being by yourself, so you're here to torture me some more?" She continued, pressuring him, wishing he would react to show her that his intentions were good and true. Although she was seeking a legitimate reason from him, she knew deep down inside that she could always trust him because she had high hopes for him.

As Tifa observed him, he wasn't able to look her in the eye and it angered her a little. _Why won't he stand up for himself?_ _Am I saying things that are too hard to give an explanation to?_ She thought.

"You don't even have the courage to look me in the eyes and _speak_ to me." She stated bluntly. "I'm giving you the chance to explain yourself, to make me believe you but-" She was interrupted.

"I don't have to make you believe me Tifa," Cloud cut in, surprising her. "You already know whether if you want to trust me or not." He informed, finally able to look her directly in the eyes.

Tifa backed down. "You've confused me," she breathed in reply.

Cloud shook his head at her, "No, you're just unsure of my explanation I gave you of why I'm here."

She gawked at him, and took in a deep breath, unable to hold her curiosity back. "Then why are you here Cloud?" She queried, tilting her head to a side. "Give me another reason why..."

Cloud racked his head for an answer he could provide, and then he finally found one. "I still have a promise to keep, and I can't keep that promise if you're not always around." He whispered.

Promise? Tifa wanted to ask at first, but then it dawned on her. Their childhood oath was what he was referring to, and if it was possible, warmness spilt inside her. Even after all the things she shouted at him, he still wanted to protect her.

A couple of inches separated the two as Tifa seized the moment and flung her arms around his neck, holding him for the first time in years. Feeling his protective hand move up to her head, Tifa closed her eyes, and savoured the moment. She finally remembered it all… The smell of him, his blonde spiky hair, the paleness of his skin, his broad shoulders, and the muscles he trained and worked so hard for. More importantly, she remembered those two blue eyes that he possessed. Those eyes were the one and only thing she got lost in every time she saw him. And it was those eyes, and all the experiences they shared that brought him back to her.

"You've changed," She pointed.

She felt him shake his head. "No Tifa, I've merely found myself again."

There was a short silence for a moment, as the two of them managed to digest what was actually happening.

Tifa was surprised, for some reason, after this long journey of being seperated and then finding one another again, it appeared to bring them closer than before. "I've missed you Cloud," She whispered with her eyes closed, her face falling into the hollow of his neck as tears stung her eyes.

Cloud breathed in the lovely scent of her hair, "Me too Tifa. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: **Feel the CloTiness yet? I honestly do hope so... Well, here you have it, Cloud and Tifa reunited again! Be ready for my next chapter, and it's the second last chapter too... Meaning this story is coming to an end, but rest assured, I already have another commencing... So keep your eyes peeled :D 

Oh, I blabbed on too much! Please review dear readers, you've got no idea how much it means to me... Cheerio


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Depart**

Tifa dismounted Fenrir as she stepped onto the steps of Nicholas' house. She turned to face Cloud who was staring at her with a soft, questioning look. _Are you sure you don't want me to stay?_ Was what the look on his face was asking. She shook her head in reply, managing a weak smile to ensure him that she'd be okay.

Making her way slowly to the front door, she rang the door bell, standing mutely, waiting for Nick to answer the door. When soft footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway of the house, Tifa turned back to face Cloud, giving him a brief nod meaning for him to go. Cloud looked at her for a while longer before he hesitantly drove off, leaving Tifa. He would be back for her in twenty minutes time, but he intended to return within ten. After hearing what Tifa had said to him about the conversation she had with Nick, he couldn't trust Nicholas with Tifa.

Now as Tifa stood and watched as the front door opened, Nicholas stood facing her, with a soft expression on his face.

"Tifa," He greeted as she looked up at him with awkwardness.

"Can we talk?" She questioned softly, her fingers twisted together from discomfort. She didn't want to start another argument with him, but she couldn't leave things the way they were between the two of them.

Nicholas saw the look of worry on her face as he stepped aside, opening the door fully for her to enter. "It's alright. No fights this time." He explained as she stepped into the house walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Take a seat," Nick offered as Tifa sat down onto one of the leather chairs. He started to boil some water, as he took a seat across from her.

Sighing deeply, Tifa decided to be the first to start the conversation. "Nick, I finally remember everything…" She drifted before her eyes locked onto a large pile of cardboard boxes with all of Nick's belongings stacked neatly inside. Her brows creased together forming a frown, "What's all this?" She asked, fixing a serious gaze onto him.

At first Nick thought of lying to her, but he finally spoke the truth after a while of consideration. "I'm leaving Tifa."

Tifa couldn't seem to comprehend his words. Minutes lapsed before she finally responded. "L-leaving?" She repeated numbly, and sat forward in her chair. "Why? Where?" She shot at him.

Shaking his head at her, he spoke, "It doesn't matter where I'm going… I'm just trying to let you live a life without any complications." He explained.

She cocked an eyebrow up at him. "A life without complications? How is my life going to be less complicated if you leave?"

Nick gave a grunt. "You have your memory back Tiff. And somehow, this Cloud guy has managed to find you in such a big world. He's the one that helped you regain your past, and I can see that you're happy when he's around. I don-" He was cut off.

"I haven't forgotten about you." Tifa interrupted. "Why are you moving away so fast Nick? I understand that I've upset you with our last conversation, and I'm sorry for that. But we just had a small fight. All friends have small fights once in a while; it doesn't mean you have to leave." Tifa breathed, only to discover Nick wasn't looking at her. "Look at me Nick. If you think that I don't need you anymore, you're wrong. Everything I have here in Midgar is all because of you. You've given me the bar, you've looked after me and sheltered me. Everything around me is what you've provided me with. You can't just walk out now!"

Nicholas glanced back at her, just able to smile a tiny smile. "I want you to be happy." Was all he could say.

"And leaving will make me happy?" She countered.

Shaking his head at her, he sighed. "My life isn't equipped to stay and settle in one place Tifa. I don't belong here." He stated. "The only reason why I've been here in Midgar for so long is because I had to take care of you. But now that you have Cloud, and a steady place to stay, my job here is done. I can now continue in completing my adventures." He explained, speaking the truth, and yet half lying to her at the same time. Nicholas could only hope she wouldn't see through his lies.

Tifa was silent for a couple of seconds. "I can't take everything and give nothing in return." She whispered.

"I owe you Tifa. If I hadn't hit you with the car that fateful night, you would never have lost your memory, and you wouldn't have to wait two years before seeing Cloud again. So giving the bar to you is the least I can do to repay for the damage. Besides, if you don't keep the bar, it's going to be deserted and wasted." Nick replied, a pondering look still in her eyes.

"At least tell me where you're going."

"I'm travelling around the world. It's a dream I've always wanted to fulfil as a young boy. So far, all the places I've been don't feel like home sweet home for me." He answered and then raised an eyebrow at her. "Satisfied?"

Tifa shrugged. "Are you sure about this whole thing?" She queried. "About everything?"

Nick smiled. "There is no other person I know that deserves this bar more than you do. And I am definitely sure about my decision. Besides, even if I'm gone, it's not like you'll miss me right?" He teased.

Tifa's jaw fell. "I _will_ miss you!" She half shouted as her eyes grew wide. "And you better call or send letters to me regularly or I will hunt you down to work my martial arts on you." She half threatened, attempting to look serious and deadly, but ending up giggling at Nick's expression.

Immediately after Tifa's outbreak of giggles, Nick grinned and laughed along with her.

"Use your martial arts on me?" He questioned, "And how will you defend yourself if I do this?" He got up out of his seat, and started tickling her.

It only made Tifa laugh even more as she attempted to fight back, but the laughter was making her weak. The both of them continued to act this way until a gentle knock interrupted them. Freezing, Nicholas stood, as Tifa gave a nod of her head.

"It's only Cloud…" She explained.

Nick nodded, "I'll get the door. You can make tea; I've got a lot of questioning and repairing to do around here. It's always great to make amends before leaving, especially when you started off on the wrong hand." He stated as he disappeared behind the wall.

Tifa only managed a tiny grin, she was happy that Nicholas Reeve was doing this for her. She understood that he didn't really have to make peace with Cloud, but he was doing it to be sure of Cloud's intentions. She had no doubt that once the two got along, they would become the best of friends. With that thought stuck in her head, she stood from her chair, and made her way to the now whistling kettle. A good conversation always required a good cup of tea.

* * *

**A/N: **Hrmm... One chapter left before this story is finally finished... I'm honestly sorry for the wait, but I thank you guys so much for your patience, and not to forget the constant support... I do indeed understand that this story wasn't really what some expected it to be, but it's a pre-quel to acknowledge 'A New Begginning' more. I promise my next fanfiction well be better! Definitely no more made up characters :D So review, and thank you! 

Well I'm off! Meanwhile, you guys focus more on being safe!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Together**

The car disappeared down the street as she watched it until couldn't be seen anymore. Her hand fell to her side; the fake grin she wore vanished the moment the car had gone. Slowly, sadness seeped into her bloodstream. As of now, Nicholas Reeve was a part of the past, and it was overwhelming to see him depart, but she had insisted on saying goodbye. It was funny how life could change within the blink of the eye, in her case, within twenty four hours. She started off with having everything, and now she had nothing left. It was a blunt thought, but she was merely preparing herself for the events that were to occur soon. Tifa Lockheart knew that life wasn't going to be the same from today; the worse had yet to come.

Unshed tears filled her eyes as the early morning fresh breeze ruffled her hair; her nose was red from the cold chilli atmosphere. The weather suited her mood, the sky was grey only filled with clouds, and no blue sky was visible. _When will Cloud leave?_ She wondered as she blinked her eyes, a crystal tear rolling down her pale cheek. She couldn't understand why she would be so depressed; it wasn't as if she had been expecting Cloud to stay from the very first moment he came. His job here was done, he had helped her remember everything, and now that he knew she was okay, he would travel back to Kalm to continue on with his life.

Rubbing her tear stained right cheek, Tifa gave a sniff and turned back to the door, her eyes were averted to the floor as she attempted to summon enough courage to face Cloud. As her vision grew blurry again from the tears that persisted, she spotted a pair of familiar black boots, and went numb. She had expected him to still be in bed sleeping, and not see her in the sorry state she was in.

Hesitating, she allowed her brown eyes to travel up his legs, pass his flat stomach, up his chest, till her brown eyes locked with his ocean blue ones. Her breath caught in her throat as she blinked, which released another tear drop. Slowly, inch by slow inch, the clear drop slid down her cheek. As it reached her cheekbone, she didn't see it happen, but she felt his warm hand on her right cheek, tenderly wiping that single tear away.

Feeling the warmness of his hand on her cheek made her close her eyes, as she placed her right hand on top of his, her face leaning into his hand more. She missed him… Although they had only been away from one another for a few hours due to sleep, it seemed like eternity as she now stood immobile, overwhelmed in his presence. Tifa felt as if this was the lastmoment she would be sharing with Cloud, and she wanted to make the most out of it, with no regrets.

"Tifa…" Cloud called softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She appeared to be so at ease. Her eyes were closed; her hand over his, her face was leaning into his palm. If he couldn't feel her soft grip on his hand, he would have thought she was sleeping.

At the sound of his sweet voice, her eyes fluttered open, as her senses returned to her. She grasped hold of his hand in a more firm grip and brought it down at waist length. She was unable to look him in the eyes, she didn't have enough nerve to bid him goodbye again. The next couple of words caught in her throat as she examined his hand, held in both of hers. Taking in a deep breath, she managed to release her right grip, but her left one remained frozen in place, unable to let him go.

"You can leave now," she whispered gently, and managed enough courage to look him in the face, knowing he would see the pain in them. "Go back to where you belong. I don't want you to feel like you're forced to stay here" she explained, finally able to let go of his right hand. She didn't allow herself to mention anything along the lines of 'goodbye' because she knew she'd break out in tears if she had to say farewell to him again.

Cloud didn't understand what was happening, but he felt her hand slip away from his. Just as their fingertips slid past one another, he caught on fast, and held her left hand in a tight grasp, not wanting to let go. He entwined her fingers with his, and all she could do was observe with wide eyes.

Shaking his head at her, Cloud kept a serious expression. "I belong here…"

Tifa stared at him with doubt, and Cloud sighed at her look of uncertainty.

"Tifa," he began and took in a deep breath.

How was he going to explain? He'd always had problems with conveying his feelings, but somehow, as he opened his mouth to speak, he realised it was all going to be okay.

"I've been through hell and back for you… Now that I have you, I'm not going anywhere." Cloud assured and waited for her reaction.

As those words reached her ears, Tifa was stunned. _Is this really Cloud? How can a person change so much within two years? _She thought, but shook it all away. It didn't matter… None of the past mattered. All that mattered now was that Cloud was by her side, not only protecting her, but aiding her. His words were true… It not only referred to him, but it applied to her too. Life without Cloud Strife was a living nightmare, and she had experienced a lot before finding him again. Now that he was back, and staying, Tifa realised she had a hell of a long journey ahead of her.

Cloud examined her. An unreadable expression was smeared onto her face, and gradually a smile broke onto her lips. He watched as sheobserved their hands clasped together with keen eyes, and then waited for her brown eyes to return to face him.

"The others?" Came her voice, and there was a bright glow in her eyes.

The corner of Cloud's lips folded upwards as he led her down the porch and into the garage. Fenrir was waiting for them, and Cloud knew when they did return to Kalm, they had a new start ahead of them. This time, their new life style was going to begin in Midgar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So ye finally found her." Barrett yelled at Cloud as he greeted Tifa with open arms. Loud cheering and screaming rang through the atmosphere.

Tifa ran into Barrett's waiting arms and laughed aloud as he lifted her off the ground. He set her back down on her feet as she examined her surroundings. There were so many familiar faces, and the grin on her face grew wider. So this is what it felt like to have a family.

Cloud stood afar, only able to watch. They were in Kalm, but only to retrieve his belongings before they were off again. Watching as Tifa released Yuffie from a hug, he saw her turn back to face him. She waved her arm at him, meaning for him to join her, and a tiny smile broke onto his lips for just a second. He felt touched. Even at a time like this, when it was her moment to enjoy herself and think of nothing, she still managed to make room for him in her life…

Making his way to her, Tifa grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere without you…" He heard her say as the two of them were greeted by the rest of the joyous gang.

* * *

**A/N:** That was the very last chapter to 'Fatal Memories'. I seriously hope you guys enjoyed it! And look, as I promised, I've finished the story :D But honestly, without the constant support, the the reviews, and EVERYTHING, I wouldn't have been able to do it. So you readers/ reviewers out there deserve some credit for the completion of this fanfiction. Thank you all so much! 

So now, I guess you're wondering what happens now? Well, it's definitely not the end of me. So keep a look out for my next project :P I'm absolutely excited about it!

Cheers!


End file.
